Jasper's Kryptonite: Kyanite
by QuickKissesFromSeth
Summary: In which Jasper makes new desicions of his own and a new mysterious crystal gem seems to be at the root of these desicions. T because paranoid. Jasper x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything except for my OC and the plotline. This story will not follow the series plotline. I'm just telling you. There will be a romance between Jasper and My OC, but don't worry (trying not to spoil anything) there will not be any wars...OR WILL THERE DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Anyway, Onto the story.**

 **Love, QK**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Kyanite sighed as she walked, kicking a stone ahead of her. She was so exhausted and lonely. She would have been content simply laying down on the side of this desolate road and sleeping for the rest of all time, but she kept going.

It had been nearly a month since she'd seen another living being, and longer than that since she'd seen another gem.

The stone rolled off of the road, and she stopped and looked around.

Unsurprisingly, she saw nothing, and sat down on the road. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a folded paper, which she unfolded and examined. According to this map, she was only about five miles from Beach City: her final destination.

She had heard rumors that the Crystal Gems' base being near Beach City, and that was where she was headed.

She had heard about the Crystal Gems being good people who took in Gems of all kinds...maybe they would take her in, and maybe she could become one of them?

She smiled at the thought.

Her master had once told her about Rose Quartz, the most kind and accepting Gem he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Master Silver had told her that if anything should ever happen to him, she should seek out the Crystal Gems and Rose Quartz.

She frowned upon thinking of Master. He had raised her from birth, as she had been cast out of society as a freak among humans. Her gem (Kyanite) took the place of her left eye and gave her incredibly enhanced vision. Her weapon was a set of knives in carrying sizes, any of which could be pulled from her gem at her wish.

Master Silver had taught her to use her gifts well, but they had never truly belonged to the good or bad side, they had always been Neutral.

Now Master Silver was gone, entrapped within a solid gold pendant she wore around her neck. He had said that someday he would return when he had rested, but he instructed we not to expect him for hundreds of years.

Master Silver was gone, and now Kyanite had to make her own life. She had to choose for herself which side she supported, and so far she was planning on becoming good.

She took another deep breath, finding strength in her new found goal, and stood. She smiled and continued to walk towards (hopefully) her new home.

* * *

Jasper frowned as she layed on the roof of the ship.

She had been up here thinking, and somehow she had gone from what she had to do tomorrow to Morales to a desire to love and be loved to genders.

Most gems did not have a true gender, and it was for them to decide, but as long as she remembered, she'd always been forced to be a she.

Truth be told, she'd never actually _felt_ like a female. She felt masculine, by her features and her voice. She had never had a desire to do feminine things like sing or care or mother or do anything commonly associated with females.

Not even her _name_ was feminine.

She wondered if maybe this was how Ruby (one of the sides of Garnet) felt.

Jasper sighed and rolled onto her side.

Why was she suddenly questioning all this now? Before she had always simply accepted her given name, and never made desicions of her own.

Being fused with Lapis had made her confused and curious. When she was with Lapis, she had felt like a whole person. Lapis was the epitome of a delicate little girl, and Jasper had felt like she'd actually been a part of something.

It wasn't love because Jasper hated Lapis and Lapis hated her, but it had felt natural.

Jasper Sat up and looked down at the water below them.

They had been floating above the ocean that bordered Europe in secret for nearly a month, as Peridot was stalking the Crystal Gems and feeding her obsession.

Jasper looked at the city lights, nearly two hundred miles away from them reflecting across the waves.

Jasper wondered if maybe there was someone somewhere who would make her feel like a whole person...and maybe it would be a happy person?

Maybe there was a girl Out there that would love him?

Him.

She tried the word on her tongue.

Yes, him.

Jasper smiled as he stood up. At this moment, there was no longer a doubt in her mind that s-... _he_ was a man. And he grinned.

He was a new man now, and he was ready to go find _his_ girl!

He jumped off the ship and grinned as he crashed into the water below.

He was going to recreate himself now, nd the first step was getting far away from Peridot.


	2. Meeting the Gems

**A/N: Alright guys I know the last chapter was really short but get used to it because sometimes I do that for dramatic effect. Either way, this chapter is gonna be a lot longer. Anyway, no copyright intended.**

 **Love, QK**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Finding The Crystal Gems. Or more specifically**

 **Steven.**

Steven Universe was walking on the beach.

He did this often, As a way to escape the temple and admire the beautiful place that he called home.

In all honesty, Beach City was paradise (in his opinion). Everyone knew everyone else's name. There was no mystery about Beach City's civilians. And because there was no mystery, there was no feuding and fighting.

Beach City operated on a type of system.

The same people did the same things almost all the time. Every day was different, but at the same time every day was the same.

Steven found the existence comforting and contented.

It was always fun to go on missions with the gems, but he always found it comforting to return home.

To see Connie, to talk with his dad, to visit mayor Dewey and Onion and Sour Cream and Lars and Sadie and everybody else he loved to talk to.

He loved to make new friends and hang out with old ones too. Friendship was some thing that none of the Crystal Gems seemed to understand, but he did.

Even Garnet didn't understand friendship. Ruby and Sapphire understood Friendship, Love, and everything that came with it, but Garnet was not Ruby and Sapphire, she was Garnet. She was her own person. And as Garnet she had never experienced the things Ruby and Sapphire had. She was simply an embodiment of their love, but she herself had never experienced love.

Steven had been greatly confused by that the first time Garnet had explained that to him.

But now after he'd fused with Connie he understood what it was like to be a totally new person.

It was like being reborn in a new body, but still being able to remember things. It was being a totally new person but remembering what it feels like to be two halves of yourself.

Fusion was a confusing thing.

But great all the same.

Steven was brought from his thoughts by a thud, and then a sharp gasp.

He flinched, then blinked, then turned towards the cliffside where the sound had emanated from.

He looked around, but saw nothing.

"Hello?" He called into the cliff's lengthening evening shadows, "Is anyone there?"

Just as he was about to turn and continue walking, a flash of blue caught his eye, and his head whipped towards it.

Whoever he'd heard was hiding behind one of the cliff's boulders.

For a moment he considered going to get the gems.

But then the happy, considerate part took over and he started to cautiously towards the boulder.

"Hello?" After a moment of no response he said, "I know you're there."

Silence answered him.

"You don't have to be shy. I won't hurt you. I'm a Crystal Gem!" He laughed out the last part, his happy nature overwhelming his suspicions.

There was another gasp this time, and then Steven watched as a blue head peeked around the side of the boulder.

Steven could only see half her face, but he could see that it was a young-looking girl with light brown bangs, and her skin was baby blue.

This tipped Steven off that she must be magical...like him.

"Hey," he smiled and waved a friendly wave at her. "You don't have to be shy. I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name? Mine is Steven."

The one bright electric blue eye that he could see narrowed at him, and after a moment, the eye reopened wide and a shy female voice said "Ky...Kyanite. My name is Kyanite, but you may call me Ky."

Steven grinned hugely, "Yay! New friend!" He giggled, running towards her, but then she disappeared.

"Ky? Where did you go?" He asked.

A giggle came from behind him and he whirled around, "How did you get back there?" He asked.

He could no longer see her, as she had shrunk into the darkness again. He stepped forward and then she took a step into the dim evening light.

He gasped and looked at her.

She was about the same height as Amethyst and her body type resembled Garnet's. She was dressed in black tights/leggings, knee high laced brown boots and a navy blue sweatshirt. A silver pendant hung from her neck and rested between her collar bones. She had a backpack on her back, and as she pushed her hood away from her face he admired her slightly-shorter-than-pixie-cut hair and burning blue eye that truly were glowing.

That's right _eye._

singular.

Her left eye was not an eye, but a beautiful blue gem.

"You're...you're a gem," Steven said, shocked.

She smiled, "Indeed."

He slapped his palms onto his cheeks and his shining eyes widened, "Oh my gosh Garnet and Amethyst and Pearl are going to be sooooo excited! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

He cried, running forward and swiping his hand out to grab her own hand, but his hand slipped through thin air.

She appeared on his other side and (in response to his look of amazement) extended her hand to Steven.

Steven laughed, grabbed her hand, and then took off running towards the temple.

* * *

Steven burst through the door and called the gems' names, and in a panic, the three of them came running.

"Steven!" Pearl cried, "Are you hurt?"

"Nooooo!" He said, his eyes glimmering with excitement, " _I_ _found someone!"_

Taking this as her cue, Ky took a deep breath and stepped into the temple.

The three Crystal Gems in question gasped and instantly the temple launched into panic mode.

"Who is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Is she dangerous!?"

"Is she from homeworld?"

"Steven you bought her to our lair!"

"She can't be trusted!"

"EVERYONE STOP!" Garnet bellowed, making all conversation stop and Kyanit uncovered her ears and Steven absorbed his bubble from around her.

Garnet stared at Kyanite for a good two minutes before saying quietly, "We all need to remain calm."

The Crystal Gems looked hesitant, but none of them dared to oppose Garnet.

"Now," Garnet turned her attention to the blue girl, "let's start with asking what is your name?"

"Kyanite. But I prefer Ky."

"Seems agreeable. This is Pearl," Garnet waved a hand towards the glaring light turquoise gem that narrowed her eyes at Ky. "This is Amethyst," the purple gem smiled in a friendly way and Kyanite smiled and nodded back. "And I am Garnet," she said, keeping her face and voice blank.

"I'm assuming you've already met Steven," Garnet said as Steven smiled encouragingly at Ky.

"Yes...and I have never met you all...but my master did. Long, long, ago. Before the great wars. I don't know if you remember the name, but...Master Silver?"

Pearl gasped and Garnet seemed slightly more interested.

"Master Silver? Truly? Does he still live?" Pearl asked, taking a couple steps closer to Kyanite.

Kyanite's eye glazed with sadness and glowed a little dimmer, "No. I'm afraid he has gone to rest."

She held up the pendant on her chest, "He told me long before he died, when I was very young, that should something ever happen to him...I should seek out the Crystal Gems. He used to tell me great stories about your goodness and fairness. He told me about training Pearl and Ruby, and he told me that they would be happy to take me in if they knew I'd been trained by him."

Garnet smiled, "He always was the assuming type."

Kyanite gulped, "So...I know it's rather unorthodox, but...Will you take me in?"

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst shared a look before Garner said, "Yes. You may stay here, but I'm afraid you cannot join the Crystal Gems until we see your potential and your skill. Until then, you may stay here. I'm sure Steven would he happy to give you a tour in the morning, and later we can have a skill test. That's always fun."

Steven screamed in happiness, threw his hands up, and ran around in a circle, "Yay! New friend!"

Kyanite smiled.

That had been a lot easier than she'd thought it'd be.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's the meeting for ya. Um sorry if it's kind of choppy. Do me a favor and give it a chance? As the story goes on it'll get more in depth and not so choppy, I promise.**

 **I'll do my best to update, but in the meantime review please? I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas.**

 **Love, QK**


End file.
